Medicine Time
by JewELFishy-Anchofish
Summary: No Summary, and Sorry for taking a loooongg ! Our Semi-Hiatus / HaeHyuk OS / RnR? #Yumi Liu Anchofish


**MEDICINE TIME**

**Author : Yumi Liu Achofish**

**Main Cast : HaeHyuk**

**Rated : T – M**

**Genre : Romance (maybe -_- )**

**Length : OneShoot**

**Disclaimer :**

"_**They're Belong To God and Families"**_

**WARNING! : YAOI/Typho(s)/ Failed EYD/ DLL**

**DON'T FLAME AND BASHING! IF YOU DIDN'T LIKE, PLEASE CLOSE THIS STORY OR CHANGED ANOTHER STORY!**

**~Happy Reading~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di sebuah rumah sakit Seoul, terlihat seorang pemuda bersurai perak duduk disebuah bangku tunggu di salah satu aula rumah sakit. Pemuda itu memakai sebuah jaket biru ber-Hoodie yang menutupi kaus putih yang ia kenakan dan dibaluti celana jeans serta sepatu kets pada kakinya. Di sebelah ia duduk, ada sebuah pintu dimana seorang dokter yang akan ia temui untuk pemeriksaan kesehatan.

Pemuda itu menghela nafas pelan sambil menunggu giliran. 'kenapa selalu aku yang terakhir...?', pikirnya dalam hati begitu mengingat giliran-nya pada posisi terakhir dan mau tak mau ia harus menunggu selama satu jam.

Dan tak lama kemudian, sebuah sahutan dalam ruangan dokter tersebut membuat pemuda itu sedikit terusik. "berikutnya...!", pemuda itu langsung berdiri dan melangkah memasuki ruangan tersebut. 'aku benci hari ini...', ucapnya dalam hati.

"aku masuk...", balas pemuda itu.

CKLEK

BLAM

Begitu masuk, ia melihat seorang pria tampan dengan setelan dokter lengkap tengah mengecek sebuah daftar pasien hari ini yang ia pegang. "Lee Hyuk Jae... benar?", sahutnya lalu memandang pemuda yang bernama Lee Hyuk Jae itu. "Ne, Uisanim...", sahut Hyukjae.

"baiklah... saya akan melakukan pemeriksaan standar padamu...", ucapnya sambil melihat daftar kesehatan pemuda itu. "duduklah di ranjang dan lepaskan jaket dan t-shirt mu... saya akan mendengarkan detak jantung anda...", titah dokter itu.

"baiklah...", Hyukjae melangkah mendekati ranjang lalu ia duduk pada tepi-nya dan segera melepas jaket Hoodie serta T-Shirt yang ia kenakan sesuai titah dokter.

.

.

30 menit kemudian

"terima kasih... dan semoga harimu menyenangkan...", Hyukjae memakaikan kembali jaketnya yang sempat ia tarus di kursi dokter dan segera melangkah keluar sebelum...

"tunggu...", telapak dokter itu menepuk pundak pemuda itu hingga membuatnya sedikit bingung.

"ada apa? Kita belum selesai?", tanya Hyukjae bingung. "saya tahu kamu ingin segera pulang, tapi tes ini sangat penting... dan tak memakan waktu lama..." jelas dokter dan pemuda itu berpikir sebentar lalu duduk kembali di atas ranjang.

"baiklah kita mulai...", ia mengambil stetoskopnya lalu menempelkan-nya pada pergelangan Hyukjae sekedar mendengarkan denyut nadi pemuda itu. "Y-Ya...! itu dingin~!", rengek Hyukjae sambil mengibas tangannya. "Mianhamnida..."

"berikutnya mengetuk lututmu... sekedar melihat refleksmu...", dokter mengambil sebuah palu yang biasanya digunakan untuk mengetuk lutut... err... entahlah, author agak sulit untuk menjelaskannya -_-

Begitu dokter itu mengetuk dua kali pada lutut kiri Hyukjae...

Ia ditendang begitu keras...

"a-ah!", Hyukjae sendiri shock dengan barusan. "U-Uisanim.. anda tak apa?", tanya-nya khawatir. "Refleks... oke...", mengabaikan sedikit rasa nyeri pada punggung _**–akibat terbentur tembok— **_ia men-check list pemeriksaan yang ia lakukan.

"berikutnya sample...", gumam dokter dan Hyukjae tak begitu mengerti sample apa yang dimaksud dokter itu..

.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian

Sang dokter memberikan segelas air pada Hyukjae. "ini dia...", pemuda itu menerimanya dengan sedikit bingung melihat air bening dalam gelas tersbeut lalu meminum air tersebut. "ini jus apel kah?" tanya Hyukjae setelah meminum.

"bagaimana kau tahu?", gumam dokter pelan sambil merapikan berkas yang ada di meja dan kembali membaca cek pemeriksaan yang kemudian... membuat ia sedikit terkejut. "hm? Waeyo?", sahut Hyukjae begitu melihat raut wajah dokter.

ia menghela nafas sebelum memberi respon. "berikutnya, tes prostat..."

"Mwo-Mwoya?! Kenapa? Aku baik-baik saja! Jadi tak usah melakukan itu...!", cegah Hyukjae dengan wajah yang tiba-tiba merah padam. "aku tahu ini memalukan...", dokter muda itu perlahan mendekati Hyukjae. "aku juga membaca beberapa artikel mengenai ini... ada beberapa orang harus dirawat karena kelainan pada prostat mereka...", jelas dokter itu.

"mungkin kau juga atau mungkin tidak... dan itu harus dilakukan hari ini...", lanjutnya lalu ia menepuk pelan pundak pemuda itu. "kau akan baik-baik saja... semuanya pun sudah melewati test ini dan tak ada yang merasa sakit... aku akan melakukannya dengan cepat.. oke?"

Hyukjae terdiam sebentar lalu ia mengangguk pelan dengan wajah sedikit merona.

"baiklah... kau seorang dokter...", gumam Hyukjae lalu ia menurunkan celana-nya dan megubah posisi-nya menjadi menungging di atas ranjang, sementara sang dokter mengambil sesuatu dalam laci meja kerjanya. "kau boleh mengenakan pakaianmu...", sahut pria itu. "dan sekarang...?"

"naiklah ke atas ranjang sebentar dan aku akan mengambil sesuatu untuk test ini...",

Begitu dokter itu berbalik, dihadapannya sekarang adalah sosok Hyukjae yang berposisi menungging dengan wajah merona hebat dan celana yang diturunkan hingga selutut. 'he-he's so hot...', batin dokter sedikit bersemu.

"baiklah, aku akan memberikan sedikit 'lube' pada mu...", ucap dokter lalu menuangkan sedikit pada Hyukjae. 'di-dingin...', Hyukjae terkesiap begitu merasakan sensasi dingin dari cairan bening tersebut yang mengenai rektumnya.

"lalu... aku ingin kau me-rileks-kan otot-mu...", sahut dokter. "ba-baiklah...", balas Hyukjae mulai mencengkram pelan bantal yang ia tindih.

"jika merasa sakit, bilang saja.. Arra?"

"Arraseoyo..."

"bernafaslah secara perlahan...", Dokter mulai memasuk 'kan jari telunjuknya perlahan kedalam rektum pemuda itu dan tentu membuatnya sedikit terkesiap. "Ja, sudah masuk...", gumam pria itu dan memulai test-nya.

Hyukjae hanya bisa mencengkram pelan bantal begitu jari telunjuk sang dokter bergerak dalam rektumnya. 'i-ini... aneh... a-aku merasa enak...', batin Hyukjae. "hampir selesai... aku ingin kau menegangkan otot-mu...", ucap dokter dan secara otomatis pemuda itu menegangkan ototnya disertai desahan samar yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"nah, sudah selesai Hyukjae-sshi...", dokter kau melakukannya dengan baik...", dokter tampan itu melangkah menuju wastafel untuk mencuci tangannya. 'ya ampun... a-aku 'mengeras'...', batin Hyukjae begitu merasa aneh pada selangkangannya. "baiklah, kau boleh pergi sekarang...", sahut dokter sedangkan Hyukjae yang mencoba megabaikan rasa 'aneh' pada 'itu'-nya bergegas menaiki celananya.

'a-aku harus cepat pulang...', batin Hyukjae.

"ba-baiklah kalau begitu... sa-sampai jumpa...", ucap Hyukjae terbata. "!"

'ka-kaki ku bergetar... a-aku tak bisa bergerak... a-apa yang harus aku lakukan?', panik Hyukjae begitu ia rasakan kedua kakinya bergetar dan sulit digerak 'kan... dan tiba-tiba ia oleng dan untungnya ia ditahan oleh pria yang baru saja selesai membersihkan tangannya.

"Hyukjae-sshi? Ada apa? Kau baik-baik saja?", tanya dokter itu sedikit khawatir. Iris Onyx dokter melihat 'sesuatu' yang mengembung pada selangkangan pemuda itu. "aku seharusnya tahu...", gumamnya pelan dan Hyukjae langsung menutupinya. "jangan lihat!"

"a-aku sangat malu... apa yang ha-harus aku lakukan? Ka-kau melihatku—"

"ayo bangun, aku akan membantumu...", dokter memotong ucapan pemuda itu dan membantu-nya berdiri.

"Andwae! Tu-tunggu dok... i-ini sangat memalukan...!", rengek Hyukjae setelah ia dibaringkan _**–secara paksa— **_sedangkan sang pelaku membuka celana pemuda itu. "tenang saja, aku hanya ingin membantumu...", kata dokter santai.

"tapi aku tak pernah melakukan ini...", jelas Hyukjae sedikit takut. "jadi ini pertama kalinya untukmu?"

"well... sebenarnya... aku sudah beberapa kali melakukan ini... tapi setelah aku melakukannya seperti biasa pada normalnya... tak ada yang 'keluar'... jadi aku tak bisa bilang ini yang pertama karena tak pernah terjadi dan...", pemuda itu menjelaskan dengan wajahnya semerah tomat.

"mungkin karena kau tidak cukup dalam simulasi-nya... atau kau takut dengan perasaan tersebut hingga akhir... jika kau mau, aku bisa memeriksa apa yang salah...", jelas dan saran dokter itu . "kau bisa mempercayaiku... aku adalah dokter dan aku tahu pekerjaanku... bisakah aku mencobanya?", ujar pria itu sekedar menenangkan Hyukjae yang masih merasa takut.

"ba-baiklah... tapi de-dengan perlahan...", putus Hyukjae.

"tak perlu khawatir...", dokter itu melepas celana serta dalaman pemuda itu dan menaruhnya pada kepala kasur yang mereka tempati.

"cobalah rileks... aku hanya memeriksanya sekarang...", dokter itu memegang penis pemuda itu. "semuanya terlihat baik... lihat, kau bahkan pre-cum...", sahutnya sambil melihat pre-cum yang keluar.

"aku selalu terhenti disana... dan tak ada yang keluar...", Hyukjae berucap. "boleh aku mencoba sesuatu?", tanya dokter dengan semburat merah kembali terlihat pada kedua pipinya. "mungkin aku bisa melakukannya dengan blowjob..."

"B-Blowjob?"

"kau mau mencobanya?"

"baiklah...", jawab Hyukjae pelan.

Dokter mulai memasukkan penis pemuda itu dalam mulutnya hingga membuat pemuda itu langsung mendesah tak karuan. "kau menyukainya?', tanya-nya diselah Blowjobnya. "N-Ne... hhh... terasa... aahh... enak... aahhh~!", jawab Hyukjae disela desahannya.

"A-aahh... Do... Donghae..."

DEGH

'dia menyebut namaku?', pikir dokter itu begitu ia mendengan Hyukjae menyebut namanya. "aaahhh.. a-aku merasa aneh...", Hyukjae sedikit bangun dengan sikut sebagai tumpuannya melihat sosok dokter yang masih dengan 'job'-nya. "keluarkan saja...", ucap dokter sambil menjilati pangkal penis pemuda itu.

"ta-tapi..."

"jangan ditahan...", dokter itu kembali memasuk 'kan 'itu' lebih dalam pada mulutnya. "aaahh... Hae-aahh... sesuatu akan keluar... aahhh... a-aku tak bisa.. eemm... menahannya... aahh...", ucap Hyukjae lalu ia mendesah sedikit keras dan panjang dan secara bersamaan ia ejakulasi dalam mulut pria yang ia panggil Donghae tersebut.

Splurt~~!

Dan tanpa rasa jijik, ia menelannya... o.O

"untuk pertama kalinya kau 'keluar' banyak hm...?", celetuk Donghae sambil mengelap sisa sperma pada sudut bibirnya.

"Hiks... Hiks..."

"Hyukjae? Hey, ada apa hm?", Donghae menepuk pelan pundak Hyukjae yang sekarang tengah terisak pelan. "Mi-Mianhae..."

"hm? Tentang apa?"

"a-aku 'keluar' di dalam mulutmu... ji-jika ada yang tahu... a-aku pasti akan di olok-olok...", jelas Hyukjae dengan sedikit polos disela tangisnya. Donghae hanya tersenyum kecil lalu menghapus air mata yang turun membasahi pipi putih pemuda itu. "It's Okay Hyukjae..."

"kau tak 'kan kena masalah soal itu... daripada itu, aku lah yang mendorongmu hingga batasmu... jadi jangan menangis, Ne?", Donghae mengusap pelan kepala Hyukjae dengan lembut. "a-aku juga menangis karena bahagia...",

"Kenapa, Hm?"

"karena... kau yang membuatku bisa Cumming untuk pertama kalinya... Gomawo...", jelas Hyukjae malu-malu dan Donghae langsung blushing serta sedikit salah tingkah. "He-Hey... tak masalah...", celetuk Donghae sambil menggaruk kepalanya kikuk.

"itu terasa hebat 'kan?"

"yah.. memang..."

Dan mereka terkekeh pelan.

"duduklah, aku akan membersihkanmu sebelum kau pergi...", Donghae melangkah menuju wastafel untuk membasahi kain yang ia ambil dari lemari dan melangkah kembali ketempat pemuda itu.

"omong-omong, bagaimana kau tahu namaku? Aku tak pernah memberitahukan sebelumnya...", tanya Donghae disela kegiatannya membersihkan tubuh Hyukjae. "Hm...? aku tak tahu... aku hanya berucap apa yang ada dalam benakku... tapi, kupikir itu nama yang bagus...", jelas Hyukjae.

"well... Thanks..."

"aahh iya... kapan-kapan kita jalan-jalan bersama... Ne?"

"baiklah...", sahut Donghae dengan senyumnya.

Sekitar 10 menit kemudian, Hyukjae sudah berpakaian lengkap dan bersih sedangkan Donghae membenahi kasur yang berantakan karena test tadi. "Hey Donghae..."

"Waeyo..."

"eemm... hanya saja... mm.. aku tak tahu kenapa... tapi—"

"aku tahu...", Donghae memotong ucapan Hyukjae. "Ne?"

"aku juga merasakannya...", Donghae tersenyum angelic membuat Hyukjae blushing. "yaahh.. walau kita baru kenalan saat ini... tapi, bolehkan aku mengalmu lebih dalam lagi?", ucap Donghae sambil menggenggam lembut tangan pemuda itu.

"... Ne, Donghae... dan aku juga ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh...", balas Hyukjae dan mereka tersenyum lalu perlahan wajah mereka mendekat... semakin mendekat dan mereka berciuman... _**–hanya sekedar menempel serta sedikit lumatan—**_

"Saranghae... Uisanim..."

"Nado..."

.

.

.

2 Weeks Later

"Hae-ah, kau mau datang ke rumahku? Kita bisa bermain video game, menonton film dan kita bisa makan makanan yang enak untuk akhirnya...", saran Hyukjae riang. "hm? Baiklah...", Donghae bangkit dari kursinya lalu melepas jas dokternya dan menaruhnya di kursi.

"kebetulan aku ada _Nice Treat _untukmu malam ini...", ucap Donghae lalu ia menggandeng tangan Hyukjae dan mereka melangkah kelaur dari ruangan pria itu.

"apa itu...?"

"aku akan tahu malam ini..."

Dan mereka melangkah tetap bergandengan tangan dengan mesra...

.

.

.

.

.

.

**END**

**A/N :**

**Hai semua, Yumi's Back~!**

**Well, sebenarnya...**

**HONTOU NI GOMENNASAI ATAS KELALAIANKU~! *Deep Bow with Guilty Feels***

**Jujur, aku benar-benar tak ada waktu untuk mempost FF baru dan melanjutkan FF 'Love You, My Prisoner' T_T Uuukkhh...! dan aku sempat berpikir apa FF itu aku Discontinued saja? T_T tapi Readers pasti bakal kecewa... *Hiks...**

**Haahh... tapi semaksimal mungkin aku mencoba mencari waktu untuk melanjutkannya... Oke ^^ ?**

**Oh iya, aku yakin si Eun Ra pasti gak post FF lagi ya? -_-**

**Yaaahh... katanya sih karena Kurikulum 2013 yang dimana tugas numpuk dimeja (khukhukhu... untung aku gak :v)**

**Dan juga masalah Web-Blocking yang ia alami jadinya sulit buat post...**

**Tsk tsk... **

**Sabar ya untukmu Nae Chingu *puk puk***

**Lalu mengenai FF diatas... jelek? Maaf banget... aku buat tengah malam dan kebetulan hanya itu waktu yang bisa aku buat -_-v**

**Plus terinspirasi dari comic Senpaiku ( – w – )**

**Tapi yaahh... sekedar kasih kalau kami masih hidup di FFn ( – w – )v**

**Heheh... baiklah, Kritik dan saran aku terima...**

**Setelah Eun Ra meng-E-mail 'kan Review kalian**

**Arigatou Gozaimasu ^^**

**#Yumi Liu Anchofish**


End file.
